


All's Fair in Sex and War

by OpheliaHall



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I will write almost anything, Lace, M/M, Multi, Poly, Reader-Insert, all kinds of relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: This is where I will post the mature one shots. They will be updated at random and the pairings will vary. Feel free to make requests!





	1. Sous/Kohai/Hina

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on editing so I am sorry for any errors. I will update randomly. Also, I wrote this many months ago so it's not written that great, but hopefully it's decent.

It started out innocent enough. You had been visiting your boyfriends after the university had a power outage and had to cancel classes. Their house was close to the campus, so you decided to drop by on the way home. Hinata was overjoyed to see you, as always. You wrapped your arms around him in a hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He blushed, his eyes darkening as he glanced at you. He was restraining himself, which made you smile. You knew what he wanted, so you gave it to him. You brushed your lips softly against his, before he leaned in to deepen the kiss. His hands rested on your waist, pulling you close to his body. You could feel your temperature rising as the both of you stayed intertwined. A tongue darted out to lick your lips, asking for entrance. You obliged immediately. Tongues danced as your breaths quickened in between movement. His hands moved lower, playing with the top of your skirt, teasing. You gasped lightly, barely opening your eyes to look at him. His face was flushed and his eyes were clouded over. You knew you weren't going home that night. You found yourself stumbling with him towards the bedroom, barely breaking your now breathless kissing. Hinata had practically ripped your shirt off before pushing you on the bed. He was always rougher compared to his brother, but he knew you liked it. He wouldn’t be so rough if you didn't. He climbed on top of you and latched his mouth into your neck, sucking and biting every inch of it. The pain mixed with pleasure made you gasp and struggle for air. His movements only grew needier at your sounds. His hands moved quickly over your breasts. He squeezed and fondled them through your bra. For a brief moment you were glad you wore the lace and not a plain one. It didn't matter for very long, though, because Hinata reached a hand around your back to unsnap the clasp. He pulled the bra off your shoulders and paused to to admire your breasts. He started to lean down to kiss them before you pushed against his chest to stop him. 

He looked up at you worried that he did something to upset you. Had he gone too fast? Too rough? You simply pulled at his shirt, trying to get it off him. He realized what you were trying to do and quickly took it off for you. He also unbuttoned his pants to slip out of them, along with his underwear. Your flushed face got even redder at his eagerness, but you can't say you aren't surprised. Your heart beat loudly in your chest when his hands turned back to you. He moved his fingers to hook in your skirt, pulling it down and throwing it off the bed. He kissed you deeply on the lips and began to leave a trail of kissed down your body. He stopped at your breasts to give each one a kiss. After he sucked a few times, causing several moans from you, he continued his trail down until reaching your panties. You felt his hands spreading your legs and then a hot tongue on your entrance. He gave a long lick through your panties, making you gasp and arch your back in a moan. He pushed his tongue slightly inside through the underwear, moving slowly. His hot breath and tongue was making you shiver, calling his name and whimpering for more. He chuckled darkly, relishing in you wanting him so desperately. He moved his mouth to the edge of your panties to pull them down with his teeth. A finger helped pull them fully down and off your body. They quickly joined your other clothes on the floor. You looked down at him just to see him smirk at you with lidded eyes before diving back into your entrance, his tongue going fully inside. The quick intrusion made you buck and writhe. He moved his tongue into every inch of the cavern he could fine, moving in and out rapidly. You gripped the sheets harder and couldn't stop the moans that spilled from your mouth. You felt a thin finger pushing itself inside you, reaching farther than the impossibly hot tongue still penetrating you. His finger searched for that special spot, adding a second finger once you could barely breathe from the pleasure. You could tell he was purposefully avoiding your prostate, which you knew he had memorized the location of. He was teasing you, waiting for the right moment to bring out the most pleasure in you. Your vision blurred as thoughts became too hard to process. You were a moaning, whimpering mess and Hinata relished in it. 

Finally, finally, his fingers that had been stretching and teasing you moved to that little bundle of nerves. They stroked the nerves roughly and quickly, sending shocks throughout your body as you half moaned half screamed with tears forming in your eyes from the pleasure. Merely a few seconds later you let out a scream as your orgasm shook you to your very core. Your vision became blinded by white, and for a few seconds you couldn't even speak. You came down from your high panting heavily, struggling for breath. Your body was still shaking. Hinata kissed your forehead softly and gently rubbed circles in your waist to calm you down. Once you had finally been able to think properly you looked up at him. He was smiling with a heavy blush on his face. He loved that he pleasured you so much. All he wants is to be able to please you. To make you desperate for his touch. He leaned down to kiss your lips. You shared a kiss for a few minutes until you heard a bag drop in the floor. You both jumped and looked up. Sousuke had come home, apparently. His eyes surveyed the scene and rapidly darkened with lust. He looked towards Hinata, silently asking permission. Hinata took the two fingers that were inside you and beckoned him over with them. Sousuke quickly stripped himself of his clothing and climbed onto the bed, taking Hinata’s dripping fingers into his mouth and sucking. He moaned into them and closed his eyes, savoring the taste. His hand moved to grab Hinata’s untouched erection, making the twin jump at the contact. Sousuke began to pump his length, relishing in the feeling of his flesh. Hinata was moaning now, eyes glancing over to you. You shivered at the scene before you, entrance already aching to be touched again. Your fingers slowly made their way down to your hole, your legs spreading further. You slipped two fingers inside you, pumping lightly. Sousuke and Hinata both turned their gazes to watch you. Sousuke’s hand squeezed harder against Hinata as his own erection became a very painful problem. Hinata yelped from the tight squeeze and shivered, precome leaking out of his tip. Sousuke wiped it up with his thumb and put it in his mouth, Hinata’s now clean fingers discarded. He let out a soft moan at the taste, licking his thumb free of the substance.

You had sped up in your movements, moans increasing in pitch. Sousuke finally let go of Hinata and kissed him roughly. Tongues clashed as they battled for dominance. Their eyes stayed on you as they kissed, watching with increased heat pooling in their abdomens. Their erections brushed against each other briefly before Hinata grabbed his brother’s waist and pulled him in to grind against him. They both moaned loudly at the feeling. You brought your other hand down to insert two more fingers. You were plenty stretched from your previous encounters with the two brothers, so they slipped in easily. All of you continued watching each other as you pleasured yourselves, the temperature in the room scalding. Hinata could feel himself become close, so he pulled away from Sousuke to give a crashing kiss to you. He pulled your fingers out of you, earning a whimper from you. You forgave him the second he pushed your legs farther apart and slammed inside you. You nearly screamed at the deep penetration. He thrusts in and out of you harshly, setting a fast pace. He was so close to completion. His pace soon became erratic, simply pounding into you with reckless abandon. You felt your body moving against the bed with how hard he was thrusting into you, but the pleasure was so intense that you could barely care about your movements. You both were moaning loudly with the movements, Sousuke panting heavily as he watched the erotic show in front of him. He struggled not to touch himself, not wanting to divert a single ounce of attention from his two lovers. Hinata let out a loud moan as he felt himself come inside you. The hot liquid coated every inch of you while he continued pumping, milking him of every drop. You shivered, relishing in every bit of it, before joining him in orgasm. You could feel your voice straining with how loud you moan in ecstasy. Once you both finished, Hinata pulled out and collapsed beside you, fully sated. Sousuke leaned in to give him a light peck before turning his attention to you. You were still winding down from the immense orgasm and still sensitive. He knew that, of course. That's why he leaned down to kiss you gently. It's also why he then moved down to bite and suck roughly on your nipples. The shocks of pleasure surged through you as he continued to roughly take advantage of your oversensitivity. Hinata was rougher than Sousuke, yes. But that didn't mean that Sousuke wasn't spectacularly rough as well. His erection pressed against your entrance, rubbing with almost painful pressure- for both of them. Her folds tried to suck his length in closer, eliciting a shudder that wracked his body. He loved how much your body responded to his. How much your body craved his, as his craved yours. His erection pulsed with need. At last, he couldn't handle the wait anymore. He positioned himself and fully sheathed himself inside you. The feeling was amazing. He could hardly breathe as you shuddered and constricted ever so tightly around him. It was torture. It was ecstasy. It was so much of both. His erection throbbed as he began to pump into you. The tightness never let up with how wound up you were. He didn't mind, though. The pain spurred him on. It excited him more. He moved at a moderate pace at first. He didn't want to lose this pleasure too quickly. His fingernails scraped against your hips, causing you to hiss in pain and pleasure. Some might find your version of love strange. Being pounded into so roughly that you will certainly have bruises in the morning. Having lightly bleeding scratches all over your body. Bite mark after bite mark. You loved it, though. Just as much as they loved doing it to you. You had safe words, you all knew what was going too far. You were safe, and consenting, so why not enjoy the pain with the pleasure? Given by two brothers, no less. It was just too amazing to even think of giving up. You were close to another orgasm. Sousuke sped up his thrusts, beginning to losing his patience. You both wanted their orgasm. You moved your hips up to meet his thrusts desperately. You moved against each other faster and faster. His thrusts becoming harder with each passing second. You could feel the pleasure building up to an impossible level inside you. You wrapped his arms around his neck tightly to bring him down for a searing kiss. You moaned into each other's mouths for a moment before you threw your head back to scream in absolute pleasure. Your orgasm racked your body, forcing Sousuke to immediately come as well. He buried himself deep inside you, not moving like his brother had, as his cum filled you to the brim. You both shuddered and panted as you rode out your orgasms. After your racing hearts start to slow, Sousuke pulls out and lays down on your other side. He gently pulls you into a gentle kiss, which turns into several. You could feel Hinata’s arms wrap around you as he leans his chest into your back. He sighs contentedly. You smile and snuggle into your two boyfriends, too tired to get up and clean yourself right now. Hinata notices this and moves away for a second to bring the blanket over all of you. You could all bathe later. Together, of course. For now, you just wanted to enjoy each other's warmth. You heard Sousuke ask how your day was, to which you smiled and fell asleep.


	2. Itsuki/Reader

It had been a long day. You had to deal with rich client after rich client, all feeling entitled to do whatever they wanted. You couldn't count on both hands how many times they had either treated you like trash or like a prostitute for sale. You really hated your job, but you knew it was a stepping stone to get the much needed experience to go on to better jobs. Itsuki would have loved if you wouldn't work and simply stayed home, but you were stubborn and independent. You wanted to prove that you weren't just some gold digger who had married rich. Your husband was kinder than any rich man you had ever met. He also had a last name worth more than their paltry salaries ever could. He didn't have the presence needed to run the company, but with his vast wealth he was able to hire a suitable CEO and board of directors. So, he gets paid as majority shareholder and owner. Few people recognize him because of his lack of presence. It makes it easier to go out in public with him, at least.

You drive up to your gate, keying in the code and driving through once it opened. There was a need for security being so rich, but since Itsuki would get lost in a big home, you both decided to live in a small home next to the family mansion. You parked in front of your modest home, situated well behind the mansion so it would be perceived as servant quarters. Thieves were more likely to hit the mansion rather than their actual home, so they made sure to make their home as inconspicuous as possible. The result was a stone cottage with vines covering much of the outer walls. It suited both of your tastes, despite it contradicting the giant mansion a couple of miles away. Once you opened the door, a sweet scent washed over you. Candles burned gently in two rows leading to the bedroom. You set down your things and took off your shoes, padding softly down the path. You opened the door to see a lovely sight before you. Itsuki sat naked on the bed, red ribbon tied over his body and limbs. You mildly wondered how he managed such a feat, but his voice quickly distracted you. “Welcome home.” You tensed as your eyes roamed his body, arousal spiking further with each passing second.

You walked closer to the bed, keeping your eyes trained on his body. You notice he is wearing a red collar to match the ribbon. His collection of collars has become quite extensive since you got married. It always turned him on to wear one, so he would at every chance available. It turned you on as well, just as it is now. You could see his hardened nipples peeking through the fabric. Looking farther down, you see his erection wrapped tightly in ribbon with a bow on the base. You licked your lips as you crawl onto the bed. Itsuki watched your movements with bated breath.

You slowly unzipped your work dress, sighing in relief as you pull the confining cloth off of your body. You don't bother putting on a show for Itsuki. He prefers you undressing normally. He could never explain exactly why, but something about the pleasure you get from slipping out of clothes turned him on. You made short work of your bra and underwear, tossing the bra to the side. Your underwear, however, stayed in your hand. You finally looked Itsuki in the eyes. “I’m a bit tired of words today…” Itsuki’s eyes brightened, knowing what you wanted to do immediately. He opened his mouth eagerly. You chuckled. “Not yet, my love. I want it to taste good for you.”

Your hand holding the lingerie eased down your body, rubbing the piece of fabric across your body. Itsuki watched every movement, precum already dampening the ribbon. Your hand arrived at your entrance. You spread your legs further on the bed for access. For a few moments you rubbed the lingerie teasingly against your entrance, not too rough, but certainly not gently. Soft pants began leaving your lips, and your core ached for more. Patience dwindling, you push your fingers surrounded by cloth inside you. A small moan slipped from your mouth. The fabric was purposely a rough lace on the outside for this very reason.

The lace scratched and rubbed against your walls as you pumped your fingers inside yourself. You could see Itsuki shuddering in need while he watched you. The pleasure was building, but you weren’t done yet. Not even close. You began the slow process of pushing more of the fabric inside you, being sure to rub and scratch every pleasurable spot. You closed your legs once it was fully inside. You kept your thighs shut tight so the invading fabric would roughly press against your walls. You raise yourself up slightly so you could begin rolling your hips, the fabric eliciting shocks of pleasure inside you with each movement. With each movement you felt yourself grow closer to orgasm. The moans fell freely from your lips now, mixing with Itsuki’s whimpering as he tries rolling his hips against the ribbon for much needed friction. He tied himself too well, though. He couldn't move an inch.

Once you felt yourself getting close to the edge, you opened your legs just enough to ram two fingers inside of you. You roughly fingered yourself, using the fabric to hit every pleasurable spot. Just as you came, you quickly pulled your fingers out and shut your thighs tightly. A high pitched moan erupted from your lips. The orgasm was short, but effective. Once the high dwindled, you opened your legs fully to pull the garment out. You held the soaking fabric in front of you and Itsuki. You could tell his mouth was watering as he stared at it. He opened his mouth once again, some saliva dripping down his chin. This time, you shove the whole thing into his mouth.

He immediately began sucking the fabric of its wetness, moaning as he swallowed your essence. You pressed your body against his, relishing in the feel of ribbon. You pressed feather light kisses on his neck before going lower to his nipples. You licked through the fabric, wetting it thoroughly as you lapped at his left nipple. Your left hand went to tease the other, and you continued to tease him until he was shaking from need. You straddled his lap while running your hands across his chest. You both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, breaking from the lustful situation. You gave him a kiss on his forehead, then impaled yourself with his covered erection.

You both let out loud moans at finally being joined. Itsuki whined moments later. You knew he wanted the ribbon taken off first. He knows by now that things are never that simple, though. You rocked your hips against him, going at an agonizingly slow pace. His whimpers grew louder as his need rose. You bit his neck harshly, loving how the bright red of the mark stood out so vividly against his skin. His eyes prickled with tears threatening to spill. He gave another desperate moan and whimper.

You decided to finally have mercy on him and pull out of him. He was about to give another protesting whimper, but then you pulled on the bow at the base of his cock. He apparently tied it so it would come apart easily, as it did now. The binding loosened enough that you could make short work of removing it. Once his aching length was freed, you wasted no time in pushing him inside your entrance again. You rode him with urgency, the need in you both at the breaking point. Your moans filled the room with each thrust. He came first, semen bursting inside of you to fill you whole. You continued riding him as he finished his orgasm, reaching yours just as his ended. Both of your moans quieted as you came down from your highs. 

The exhaustion of the day hit you suddenly, and you slumped against your husband. You were starting to doze, but he gave a small hum to remind you of his predicament. He'd happily stay in that position if you wanted, but he knew you loved to properly hold each other after sex and talk. You forced yourself to sit up so you could take the lingerie out of his mouth. He adjusted his jaw and swallowed a few times to relax his mouth. You pecked him on the lips before untying the rest of the ribbon, allowing him to finally move his body. He fell back onto the bed, slowly working on regaining feeling in his limbs.

You poured two glasses of water placed on the nightstand and helped him drink it, then drank some yourself. Once he had full movement of his body again, Itsuki sat up to wrap his arms around you. You talked of the day’s events while you made sure he drank enough water. You decided that you would both nap before having a late dinner, and laid down in the bed under the covers. You needed to shower, but you were far too tired for that. You were grateful you had such an understanding husband. It's nice to feel that you have some semblance of control when the world is so crazy. You gave each other one last kiss, then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and requests! Follow @ophelia_hall on Twitter if you want to message me directly or see random updates.


	3. Kyouya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly is jolly~

When Kyouya woke up early that morning, he was greeted with a box and a note on his bedside table. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened the note. Inscribed on the small paper was a simple “good luck and have fun!” from one of his lovers. He opened the box and was met with a beautiful lingerie set. His eyes lit up and a small smile formed on his face. He got up to shower quickly so he could put on the new garment. He easily slipped into the lace, turning towards the mirror to view it fully. It was a deep red, the color of blood. He had an inkling of who suggested this one. It consisted of a fabric corset, a thong, and garter stockings. Simple, but beautiful. It was all lace, and as Kyouya could tell as he shifted, it was a rough fabric that teased him mercilessly. His cock began to swell at the contact, pushing against the small thong to tighten its string in his crevice. The lace seemed to be especially rough around his chest, his nipples being dragged along the corset with each breath he took. For such a simple outfit, it was truly torturous. Kyouya let out a sigh shakily. He willed himself to calm down, despite his aching need to touch himself. He had to go to an out of town conference today. He needed to get dressed and leave for the airport. With another sigh, he began the process of putting on his suit, attempting to ignore each movement of the lace. By the time he arrived at the airport, he had composed himself to look presentable for the public. How he truly felt on the inside was a different matter, though.

The conference was a much needed distraction from his physical agony. He concentrated on new teaching techniques and the latest studies on children in different subjects. The speakers were, thankfully, older gentlemen who kept his thoughts on track. Last year’s conference had a speaker so attractive he couldn't repeat a word said from that speech. He could repeat what was said that night, however. Sadly that speaker is absent this year. Most of the attendees have been put in the same hotel, which is good for normal people. Kyouya is not normal. He lamented over the fact that he couldn't find someone to share his bed for the night. There would be gossip for months if he took someone to his room. He used this fact to focus on the conference, doing his best to avert his gaze from any attractive scholars he passes. Once the day turned into night, many of the conference activities had waned. Most of the remaining guests engaged in conversation, while others chose to go out to the various bars to unwind from the day. Kyouya stayed among the scholarly crowd for as long as was bearable. Once he saw that he could leave without causing suspicion or concern, he casually made his way to his hotel and bedroom. As soon as he locked the door, his clothes were ripped off in a frenzy. His breath came heavy once he finally felt his constricting clothes be discarded onto the floor. Like a tidal wave, all the pent up lust from his lingerie teasing his body hit him at once. He needed more. He staggered to his suitcase. After some fumbling through his packed items he pulled out a toy he had brought along. It was a decent sized purple vibrator that was gifted to him on his birthday. It was smaller than his others, so he made it his “travel toy.” He tossed it onto the bed and grabbed his pants to fish his phone out of his pocket. He ignored his messages and went straight to his private group chat. He scrolled through the chat log, letting out a breathless laugh when he read his lovers making jokes about his lingerie they knew he had on. He went over to his bed and moved the dildo to pull the covers back. Once he had laid down, he held the dildo beside his swollen cock. It was aching as it tried to break free from its tight confines. He breathed slowly to compose himself, then took a picture of his lower body. He uploaded it to the chat.

The chat immediately erupted in excitement. His lovers eagerly asked him to take more pictures. Several asked for him to film himself. Kyouya didn't want to disappoint, so he launched the recording app. He filmed as he turned the vibrator on, sliding it lightly over his cock. He gasped at the new and much needed sensation, bucking into the vibrations. He pressed the toy harder against himself. He lost control for a moment, bucking and rolling his hips against the vibrator. He knew the camera was beginning to shake, so he forced himself to stop and ended the recording. He sent it into the chat. Messages flooded out filled with lustful approval. Two of his lovers even uploaded pictures of their own to showcase their approval. One of the lovers suggested doing a voice chat with everyone, to which most agreed. Kyouya placed the phone beside his head and joined the voice chat. For a moment he was simply to happy to hear his lovers’ voices. That happiness quickly reverted back to lust once they began inquiring into his state. He could hear moaning from those who had already started pleasuring themselves. He desperately wanted to be in that category. He moved the vibrator back to his cock, caution gone as he pressed hard against it. He let his moans spill from his lips, hearing his lovers cries of ecstasy in his ear. He grinded the vibrator against his cock, ensuring it would slide up and down his length. As the urging of his lovers increased, so did his speed. With a low and drawn out groan he came. He let the vibrator fall back onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath. He could still hear the delicious moaning of his lovers as they each reached their climax. He dragged up his phone so he could take a new picture. He positioned it over his crotch so his lovers would have a perfect view of his soaked underwear. The chat filled with pictures of each other's dripping cocks, vaginas, and lingerie. Kyouya was glad they could come together even if they weren't physically together at that moment. He still wasn't finished, of course.

He picked up the vibrator once more and moved it near his entrance, turning it off. He snapped a photo and sent it with a coy question mark. His lovers in the voice chat mentioned using their own, and that he should join them. He had no hesitation as he he pushed the tip vibrator inside him. He didn't bother moving the string of his thong, instead opting for it to be pushed inside along him with the toy. The string being pulled caused the thong to tighten against his cock lightly. He could feel himself becoming hard once more. He pushed the toy in further, feeling the fabric sliding roughly inside of him. His moans mixed with his lovers. He finally let out a strangled cry as he pushed as far as the string would allow him. His thong had become so tight that for a moment he wondered if he was cutting off his circulation. He didn't care, though. He cock was trapped in the fabric prison and his insides were being rubbed torturously by the lace. Knowing he couldn't push in further, he turned on the vibrator. He gasped before moaning and crying out in pleasure. The vibrations wracked through his body, making him more aware of how sensitive his body was with the lace corset on. His nipples were shooting electric shocks of pleasure straight to his cock with each harsh rub of fabric. He rode the vibrator with anxious fervor. He fought against himself to not grab his straining cock needing desperate relief. He concentrated on just the toy, listening intently to his lovers’ own ecstasy. He could feel himself building agonizingly slowly, but he continued his pace. He could hear his lovers climaxing before him, their screams sending further jolts of pleasure inside him. After he heard the last pleasured scream of his lover, he was hit with a euphoria of pure ecstasy. He slammed his head into a pillow, attempting to muffle his scream from his odd angle. Once his moans had subsided, he laid there panting. He listened to his lovers murmur sweetly to him and to each other. Some were pleasuring themselves yet again. He considered a third round, but he wore himself out on the second time on purpose. He had to get up early tomorrow, so it wouldn't be good to be up all night. His body still shivered with the vibrator inside him. He pulled it out and turned it off, setting it beside him. He groggily sat up to remove his lingerie, taking a few minutes to savor pulling his thong string out of him. Once he was naked, he pulled the covers up over him and ended the group call. He typed his unending love for each of the members, and promised that he would be home soon. Trips away were always agonizing, but being able to share in their pleasure over the phone had made it bearable. He wished them all goodnight, then promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and leave requests! Follow @ophelia_hall to message me directly and to get random updates~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with your opinion and any requests!


End file.
